


Jerbaks

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dating!Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nakakahiya pero walang kawala si Kyungsoo sa tawag ng kalikasan sa kasagsagan ng date nila ni Jongin.





	Jerbaks

**Author's Note:**

> part ulit ng 25 kaisoo dialogue prompts sa twt! join the fun! check @kadispace

Wala pang 'sila'. Date pa lang. Kumbaga let's-get-to-know-each-other-more stage pa lang sila. May hiya-hiya factor pa pero mukhang magkakasubukan na agad.

Unang nag-confess si aspiring CPA Kyungsoo kay aspiring licensed Civil Engineering Jongin. Turns out same din ng feelings si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Coincidentally pareho silang naligaw first day nila sa review center sa Manila, yun ang una nilang pagkikita hanggang sa di nila napansin napapadalas na silang magkita at interested pa sila pareho sa isa't-isa.

Panglimang date nilang dalawa pero di nakisama ang bituka ni Kyungsoo. Wala pa sila sa kalahati ng date nila at natatae na siya. Isa pa, five minutes na lang at mag-uumpisa na ang pelikulang papanoorin nila sa sinehan, kaso epal talaga ang tawag ng kalikasan kung minsan.

Hindi na talaga kaya pa ni Kyungsoo itago ang nararamdamang sama ng loob. Balak naman talaga niya na kanyahin lang ang pakiramdam pero dahil mukhang ilang utot pa at baka may lumabas ng milagro sa kanyang pwet, kung ano ang sinabi ng isip niya ay siyang buka ng kanyang bibig.

"Natatae ako."

Dahil hindi niya maipinta ang itsura ni Jongin matapos niyang bitawan ang dalawang salita, sa pagka-kaba dahil iba-iba ang reaksyon ng mga tao kapag nakarinig ng ganung mga salita, at baka mandiri si Jongin sa kanya at isiping wala siyang manners, lalo tuloy siyang natatae.

Pero biglang bumungisngis si Jongin.

Namumutla naman na si Kyungsoo sa kaba at sa lakas ng urge niyang makapagbawas na. "Bakit mo ko tinatawanan?" Halos mangiyak-ngiyak niyang sabi. Mukhang dito na matatapos ang lahat. Paniguradong nandiri si Jongin sa kanya. Malakas ang kutob niya. At taeng-tae na talaga siya.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay niya at hinawakan. Umiling ang matangkad na lalaki. Napatingin naman din sunod si Kyungsoo sa magkakabit nilang mga kamay bago tumingala muli sa napakagwapong mukha ni Jongin.

"Mag-cr na nga muna tayo." Gulo ni Jongin sa makapal na buhok ni Kyungsoo. Naka-style pa naman din ang buhok niya pataas pero nagulo na ni Jongin. Kung di lang siya natatae, baka napalo niya ang ka-date sa braso, pero hindi, kaya steady lang siya sa kinakatayuan.

"Di kita tinatawanan ah." Palakad na sila sa C.R. Nakanguso lang si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad at nakakapit maigi sa kamay ni Jongin.

"Nandidiri ka na sa akin..." Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa tonong may pagkalungkot.

Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at dali-daling pumasok sa walang taong C.R sa sinehan.

"Di no. Mas natutuwa nga ako kasi kahit ganung bagay komportable kang sabihin sa akin."

Nagkatinginan sila for a split second. "Mauna ka na mag-uumpisa na yung movie."

"Hintayin kita. Tsaka mukhang walang bidet, sahuran kita tubig?" Suggest pa ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Okay..." Agree ni Kyungsoo dahil isa siyang maarteng nilalang na clean freak sa katawan, kailangan niya talaga ng taga-sahod ng tubig. "Pero ano gagamitin mo?"

Ngumuso si Jongin sa hawak na softdrinks at ngumiti. "Dali tumae ka na, ako bahala sayo."

"Okay..." Pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa cubicle at nag-aalala pa rin. Rinig niya ang pag-bukas ng gripo sa sink at alam niyang natapon na ni Jongin ang lamang softdrinks sa cup.

Umutot nang pagkalakas si Kyungsoo. Di niya napigilan at hiyang-hiya na talaga siya sa ka-date.

"Jongin, labas ka na lang!" Sabi niya sa hiya na marinig pa ni Jongin ang utot niya at maamoy ang sama ng loob ng tiyan niya.

"Ha? Wala ka taga-sahod ng tubig pag lumabas ako."

Humihikbi na si Kyungsoo. "M-Mabaho tsaka maririnig mo utot ko!" Umutot pa nga ulit si Kyungsoo habang patuloy sa pagbabawas. Bakit sa lahat ng oras na pwedeng lumabas ang lintek na dumi sa katawan niya e ngayon pang kasama niya ang isang potensyal na boyfriend na si Jongin? Bakit, Lord?

Tumawa si Jongin sa labas ng pinto. "Huwag ka na mahiya, Soo. Wala ka naman dapat ikahiya sa akin. Dito lang ako. Eto na yung una mong pambuhos o." Isinilid ni Jongin mula sa ilalim ng pinto ang cup ng softdrinks na may laman ng tubig at gusto na maluha ni Kyungsoo sa ka-sweetan ni Jongin.

Kaya pagkatapos ni Kyungsoo linisin ang sarili na umabot ng fifteen minutes, pagkalabas na pagkalabas niya sa cubicle, niyakap niya nang mahigpit si Jongin at hinalikan sa labi.

"Jongin, pwede ba tayo na?"

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang pisngi niya at ngumiti. "Matagal ko nang hinihintay sayo, Soo. Please, tayo na."

At di na sila nanood ng sine dahil one hour late na sila.


End file.
